1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus provided with enhanced color reproducibility.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus is a type of an output apparatus configured to visually display data and images, such as texts and figures. A display apparatus may include televisions, various monitors, and various mobile terminals, such as notebooks, tablet PCs, and smart phones.
The display apparatus may be classified into a light emitting type display apparatus using a display panel, such as an OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode) panel configured to self-radiate light, and a light receiving type display apparatus using a display panel, such as a LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) configured to be supplied with light from a backlight unit.
The backlight unit may be implemented with a light source such as a CCFL (Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamp), an EEFL (External Electrode Fluorescent Lamp), or a LED (Light Emitting Diode), and various subsidiary optical members.
The backlight unit, according to the position of the light source, may be classified into a direct type having the light source disposed at a rear of the display unit, and an edge type having the light source disposed at a side of the display panel.
The subsidiary optical members include various optical sheets including a LGP (Light Guide Plate) configured to convert the light radiated from the light source into a surface light source by receiving the light radiated from the light source that is inputted through a side, and a diffusion sheet configured to convert the light radiated from the light source into a surface light source after receiving the light radiated from the light source that is inputted from a rear.